linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
The Swap
'''The Swap (formerly Python) '''is an upcoming comedy series from LinkMe, ordered May 4, 2018. It will have 10 episodes to air in 2019. The series will be made by the same producers from ''Why Mommy Drinks ''and will air in early 2019, according to numerous producers. ''The Swap ''will revolve around Alfie Allistair (Tom Holland), who moves to America for the summer in order to go to his college and live with a family named the White's, a normal American family. However, when finding out that this family is crazy in drama, it's Alfie's job to make things right. Tom Holland stated that production will begin May 24, 2018 and end in fall 2018, due to his Spider-Man 2 project. The series was called "Python" but was changed to "The Swap". Plot ''The Swap ''will revolve around Alfie Allistair (Tom Holland), who moves to America for the summer in order to go to his college and live with a family named the White's, a normal American family. However, when finding out that this family is crazy in drama, it's Alfie's job to make things right. '''Season 3 - '''Season 3 of ''The Swap ''will involve Alfie and Cassie's relationship evolving, as well as Alfie finding out that he has to deal with his parents wanting to go back to school in Britain. Production Series production will commence May 24, 2018 and is set to end in fall of 2018, for an early 2019 premiere. 10 episodes were first ordered by LinkMe for the comedy and family series. Holland announced that the series will premiere in January, 2019, with LinkMe confirming it on June 17, 2018 to air on Jan 7, 2019. Another 11 episodes were ordered for season 1. On December 4, 2019, LinkMe had officially cancelled the series after Tom Holland had revealed his departure from the entire series. LinkMe had shared the series with Netflix to host the series there, where viewers can watch all available 21 episodes. Reception "The Swap" has been rated 9.6/10 by IMDB and LinkMe's Review Website. Variety acclaims, "The Spider-Man actor has critically become a laughing stock for this young-adult comedy and this apparent adult-comedy too. LinkMe normally does not do series where comedy is the basis, but this series had proved it all." Zendaya (Holland's co-star) commented, "The show is spectacularly put together and Tom is always great, per usual. i can't wait to binge watch the whole season!!" Cast *Tom Holland as Alfie Allistair - In an exchange program for the summer, Alfie gets accidentally mixed up with going to America instead of London to fulfill his dream of becoming an actor. *Zoey Deutch as Cassie White - The second-oldest of the White family who does not see eye-to-eye with Alfie at first, but might be developing a bit more. She can be seen as the antagonist of the first season. *Brenton Thwaites as David "Drew" White - The oldest of the White family who befriends Alfie and shares a room with him, but is having girl-problems with Stacy, his ex. *Emma Tremblay as Kerris White - The youngest of the White family who is sassy, feisty and not the girl you want to mess with. *Jillian Bell as Grace White - A loving and comedic home-stay mother who knows what to do for her kids. *Ken Marino as Ken White - A businessman who supports his kids. Recurring cast *Lois Lowry as Grandma White (Season 1) *Halston Sage as Millie Patrõs - A friend of Alfie and crush who attend Middleton High together. *Cameron Monaghan as Monic Schwartz - A friend of Alfie who attends Middleton High with him. Special guest star *Tahj Mowry as Luther King (Season 2) Episodes Season 1 (2019)